


My Boyfriend, Emma

by madammayor28



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammayor28/pseuds/madammayor28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen. Emma Swan and Regina Mills are Storybrooke High’s hottest couple. However, they hadn’t had sex yet and a certain volatile brunette is pissed.  Why is Emma so adamant anyway? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend, Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: G!P story. Mention of a female with a male part and oral sex on the aforementioned part. Don't like don't read.

Emma Swan cursed herself for the millionth time that night for being such an ass to her girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?), Storybrooke High’s queen, Regina Mills. In her defense, she didn’t want Regina to be freaked out, but she could have been a bit calmer about it.

Things had been going well for the couple. Emma was the captain of the basketball team of the school and Regina was the head cheerleader. They had been dating for the last six months and let’s just say that lately, their make out sessions had been getting hotter, which had Emma pulling back each time.

It wasn’t because she didn’t want to have sex with Regina, on the contrary, she was desperate to do so. Unfortunately, there was something about herself she hadn’t told Regina yet and she was scared of her girlfriend’s reaction.

She sighed, thinking back to that afternoon where everything had gone to hell.

**Flashback (A few hours before)**

_On this particular occasion, they had been making out on Emma’s couch, since her parents were working. So there they were, shirts off, tongues battling for dominance as hands roamed freely over heating skin._

_However, just as Emma had felt Regina’s hands toying with the hem of her jeans, she jumped off her like her like her life depended on it. Regina was more than pissed, her face red, cheeks pink in both arousal and anger, the latter winning out “What the hell, Emma?! Why do you do this each time?!” She yelled angrily._

_Emma sighed and looked at her “I…I’m just not ready yet, Regina. Surely you can understand that” She said, hating herself for lying to Regina._

_Regina just glared at her “That’s bullshit and you know it, Emma. You’re the first one in almost ripping my shirt off every time after the door is barely closed. Tell me the truth, if you don’t want to sleep with me, just say so!”_

_Emma glared back “What the hell is your problem anyway, uh? Previous girlfriends didn’t gave you any? Is that why you’re so desperate to fuck me? To take off the edge?” She asked, immediately regretting her words at Regina’s hurt face._

_Regina’s eyes turned cold and distant, reaching for her shirt and angrily putting it on “Well, is that what you think of me, then fuck you, Emma Swan! We’re over!” She screamed, storming out of the blonde’s house. You had to give her credit, Regina Mills never did things half way._

_Emma just stood there, heartbroken and angry with herself, feeling like shit for basically calling the brunette a slut._

_A few hours later, Emma was running out of her house and towards her bug, driving to Regina’s house. She couldn’t lose her girl, she just couldn’t imagine not kissing her, or seeing that beautiful smile directed at her._

_She would have to tell Regina the truth, even if she was rejected, she had to try._

**End flashback**

Emma got out of her car and silently made her way across the Mills front yard, hoping nobody woke up and caught her.

After a few minutes she got to the brunette’s window, debating what to do. She smiles and turn to climb the tree in front of her, grunting at the effort. Finally, she got to one of the highest branches and carefully stepped on the edge of the window, silently thanking fate when she found out it was open.

Holding her breath, she pushed the window open, eyes trained on the lump resting on the big bed in the middle of the room. When she got inside, she took off her shoes and padded slowly towards it, her heart beating so fast she feared it would wake up Regina.

Slowly, she got into bed and pressed herself to her girl’s back, placing kisses on the exposed shoulder and neck. Regina hummed, slowly waking up at the feeling of warm lips caressing her skin.

When she registered that last thing, she rolled over to face the intruder, her eyes immediately hardening at the sight of the blonde in front of her “How did you get in here, Emma?” She asked.

Emma shrugged “Your window was open, I thought I’d pay you a visit” she said, smiling that charming smile that always melted Regina.

It almost worked…almost.

“Well then, I suggest you leave. You and I are no longer dating” She said, crossing her arms. Emma tried to reach for her but Regina shrugged off her touch “Please, Regina. Forgive me, I didn’t mean what I said”.

Regina shook her head “No, Emma. You really hurt me, I don’t want to be with you anymore” She said, her own heart breaking at the words.

Emma got tears on her green eyes, shaking her head “Please, I know I fucked up, I promise you I won’t do it ever again…I love you, I don’t want to be without you” She said, crying silently. She leaned forward quickly and kissed Regina over and over, muttering ‘I’m sorry’ each time, hoping that it wasn’t too late.

She tried, she really did, but Regina couldn’t stay mad at her when she saw the obvious regret and the tears on the blonde’s face. She sighed, responding to Emma’s kisses after a while. She felt Emma’s smile against her lips and couldn’t help but smile herself “I love you too, Emma. But bear in mind that if you ever hurt me like that again, I’m dumping your dumb ass” she threatened, receiving a furious nod and a smile in return.

They kissed again, passionately, mouths desperate against each other. They took each other’s shirts, this time slower than before, taking their time to kiss the exposed skin with care.

Then Regina’s pajama pants came off, leaving her only in her panties. Emma bit her lip, in awe at the beauty lying in front of her. She knew it was time to get clean.

“I have something to tell you, Regina. And I’ll understand if you think I’m a freak” she said, gulping at Regina’s frown of confusion.

With a deep breath, she undid her jeans and lowered them down, kicking them off the rest of the way, revealing her boxers.

Heavily tented boxers.

Regina’s eyes got wide at the impressive, and incredibly arousing sight. Realization washed over her in that moment “This is why you were so hesitant before, weren’t you?” She asked, receiving a timid nod in return.

She reached slowly forward and cupped the twitching member over the fabric, stroking the blonde’s length “I think it’s hot you have a cock…such a big one at that” she smirked, squeezing playfully.

Emma’s eyes were wide with surprise and arousal, her breathing getting heavier “You’re not…freaked out?” She crocket out.

Regina just shook her head and sat up, kissing the delicious abs in front of her “No” She said simply, slowly lowering the boxers and moaning as the hard member sprang to life, not hesitating to lean forward and suck Emma’s pulsing cock on her mouth with enthusiasm.

Emma waved her hands on Regina’s hair, besides herself in pleasure. If she had known this was the reaction she would get, she would have come clean a hell of a lot sooner. She could feel delicious shocks of electricity run through her body at each of her girlfriend’s eager sucks, her eyes closing in bliss.

After a few moments, she could feel her legs tensing, a tingle starting at her toes and concentrating on her cock “Regina…I think I’m going to…” She trailed off, thrusting gently inside the brunette’s mouth.

Regina just moved faster, sucking harder, until she heard Emma’s grunts as she came, her mouth filling with the blonde’s salty but not unpleasant seed.

Emma’s eyes got dark with arousal as the watched her lover swallowing everything she offered with a pleased expression on her face.

With an animalistic growl, she attacked her mouth, groaning at her own taste. She trailed down, sucking on Regina’s neck and collarbone until she got to her glorious breasts, where she spent a long time sucking on the other’s sensitive nipples.

When she was satisfied with her handiwork, she kissed lower, across a shivering stomach, past drenched curls until she got to her goal. Looking up at her panting lover, she took a broad, long lick of her slit, making her arch off the bed. Without warning, she thrust her tongue inside her, making Regina bite her pillow to muffle her shout of pleasure.

She continue to fuck her with her tongue, making sure to press her nose against an engorged clit, shaking her head to rub it furiously.

Emma could feel herself getting hard again just from pleasuring Regina, her tongue curling upwards to press against the rough patch of skin inside the brunette. Tanned hips froze in the air, before rocking her hips to prolong the sudden orgasm that coursed through her, wave after delicious wave making her see stars.

With a last kiss to her clit, Emma kissed her way up the sweaty body of her girlfriend, finally coming to contact with panting lips, kissing her hungrily.

“Can you take more?” She husked, feeling long, toned legs wrapping around her waist. Regina smirked and bit Emma’s bottom lip “What do you think, dear?”

Emma smirked back and nodded, gently but firmly, pushing her hard cock inside her girlfriend’s tight entrance, both of them groaning in pleasure.

After getting used to the intimate connection, the thrusting began, their foreheads pressed together as they gazed deep into each other’s eyes, their breath mingling hotly.

Regina could feel her walls squeezing around Emma with each delicious thrust, her nails digging into the strong back of the moving body above her, receiving a hiss in response. Harder and faster they went, their bodies demanding more as they neared the edge of pleasure.

They kissed deeply, muffling their screams of ecstasy as they climaxed together. One feeling drenched walls squeezing her hard while the other felt the warm release of her partner filling her.

After basking in the afterglow for a while, they wordlessly disentangled from each other, before snuggling together, side by side, under the covers.

After exchanging sated but tired smiles, and sweet ‘I love you’s’ they succumbed to sleep, wrapped tightly around each other.

It wouldn’t be until their first wedding anniversary, happily married and with two beautiful children, that they would look back fondly to that first night, reenacting it to the last detail each year afterwards, feeling as in love as they felt then.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the prompt: "Teenage Emma and Regina. Emma with a "member" sneaks into Regina's room without trying to get caught". I really hope I met your expectations anon, let me know what you all think.
> 
> As always, enjoy and review.


End file.
